Volle maan
Vandaag zou Nami bij me komen wonen. " Nile! Vannacht is het volle maan, klinkt dat niet super romantisch voor jou en Nami?" vroeg Gingka super enthousiast over het feit dat ik en Nami nu iets hadden samen. "Ik doe niet aan 'super romantische' dingen." zei ik. "Maar het is zo cool, jij en Nami ...s'avonds onder de volle maan en die prachtige sterren en dan...." begon Gingka, maar Masamune onderbrak hem: " En dan beginnen ze te tongen en te..." Kyoya onderbrak Masamune door iets naar zijn kop te gooien, wat eigenlijk net op het juiste moment kwam. Ik wou niet weten wat voor vieze dingen Masamune ging uitkramen. Plots ging de deurbel, daar was Nami. Totaal het verkeerde moment , want mijn beste vriend en twee volslagen idioten waren hier nog. "Ik ga weg, ik neem die twee leeghoofden mee" zei Kyoya en hij nam Gingka en Masamune beiden bij de kraag en sleepte ze mee weg via de achterdeur. Ik liep naar de deur en opende hem. Al die opwinding voor niks, Nami stond niet aan de deur. Maar wel totaal iemand anders. Shuichi Shindo of als wij hem vroeger noemde -voor hij zijn naam veranderde- Pablo Mikquini. "Wat doe jij hier Pablo?" vroeg ik. "Shuichi , het is Shuichi en ik ben hier voor jou hulp" zei hij. "Mijn hulp? Waarom heb je mijn hulp nodig?" vroeg ik. "Ik ben van plan om weer achter de meisjes achter te gaan maar....ik vind niemand leuk, ik ben nogal kieskeurig weet je" legde Shuichi uit. "Ik kan je niet helpen. Ik ben geen romanticus zoals Ryuga of zo, ga godverdomme naar Ryuga!" riep ik. "IK HAAT RYUGA!!! DAT WEET JE!!!" schreeuwde Shuichi. Hij stak zijn middelvinger uit , draaide zich dan om en rende dan weg zo snel als hij kon. Inderdaad ik wist dat hij Ryuga haatte, waarom wist ik ook weer niet. Er bestaan zoveel redenenom die gast te haten. Als je een jongen bent, want meisjes zullen Ryuga niet meteen gaan haten. Ze zullen eerder van hem gaan houden, hem super knap vinden en zo. Soms begrijp ik dat niet, oke hij is niet lelijk,maar hij is koppig, brutaal, onbeleefd en nog zo veel meer. Maar hij is een romanticus, hij weet veel over de romantiek en zo. Hij is zo'n beetje wat je kunt noemen een liefdesdokter. Ik sloeg de deur dicht. Voor het geval dat Nami kwam ruimde ik al wat op. Toen ik klaar was ging de deurbel weer. Deze keer hoopte ook dat het Nami zou zijn. Toen ik de deur opende begon ik mentaal te juichen. Nami stond aan de deur. Ze had een een zwart topje aan , een donkeroze mini-plooirokje, zwarte ballerina's en donkeroze handschoenen waar wat scheurtjes in zaten. "Hey, Nile" zei ze. "Hey, euh.... kom binnen" zei ik en liet haar binnen. Toen ze eenmaal binnen was zette ze haar koffers even op de grond en knuffelde ze me. Ik knuffelde haar terug, even was ik verbaasd dat ze me knuffelde. Toen liet ze me los en keek ze me aan. "Wat is er?" vroeg ik. "Niks! Ik bedacht me gewoon net dat wij veel lol gaan hebben samen!" riep ze. "Veel lol?" vroeg ik verward. "Ja! Zoals bloederige films bekijken, Sora in de maling nemen,Naar het park gaan om te bladen en nog zo veel meer!" riep ze enthousiast. Ik was helemaal in de war. Welk meisje kijkt er nou graag bloederige films en haalt er graag domme streken uit? Nami was blijkbaar een heel ander meisje dan ik gedacht had. "Vind je dat echt allemaal leuk?" vroeg ik. "Ja! Jij dan niet?" vroeg ze. "Tuurlijk vind ik het leuk ,maar ik heb nog nooit eerder een meisje ontmoet dat het leuk vind om bloederige films te bekijken en domme dingen te doen zoals mensen voor de gek houden" zei ik. "Oh." antwoorde ze luchtig. "Maar ik vind het niet erg dat je zo bent, ik vind het zelfs cool" zei ik en ze begon te blozen. "Vannacht is het volle maan...uhm....wat zou je er van vinden als ...." probeerde ze maar ik had haar al door. "Vraag je me soms uit?" vroeg ik grijzend. Ze bloosde nog harder dan daarvoor, ja dus. Ze vroeg me uit. "Ik ga graag met je uit met volle maan." zei ik. "Dan ga ik me nu al douchen!!" riep ze. "Waar is de badkamer?" vroeg ze. Ik liep voor haar uit en wees haar de badkamer. "Dank je, Nile" zei ze. "Graag gedaan" zei ik terug en toen verdween ze in de badkamer. Even later... Nami kwam uit de badkamer. Ze was prachtig. Ze had haar mini-plooirokje en het topje ingeruild voor een jurk dat net niet over haar knieën kwam. Het was een zwarte jurk met spagettibandjes met donkerroze en rode tinten. In haar blonde haar zaten twee donkerroze schuifspeldjes. Ze ging naast me in de zetel zitten. "Ik heb je spullen al uitgepakt." zei ik. "Oh, bedankt" zei ze. "Het was niks" zei ik weer. De hele dag door keken we samen naar de tv , totdat het avond was en die volle maan aan de donkerblauwe hemel verscheen.thumb|In het maanlicht was ze nog mooier dan anders Ik en Nami gingen naar buiten. Ik keek naar Nami. In het maanlicht was ze nog mooier dan anders. We wandelde in het maanlicht tot bij het grasveldje, daar legden we ons neer. Plots hield ik haar hand vast. Ze keek me aan, ze bloosde. "Nile..." fluisterde ze verlegen. Mischien had Gingka wel gelijk. Mischien was de volle maan wel super romantisch. Normaal doe ik niet echt aan super romantische dingen. Toch kwam ik dichter bij haar. "Wat ben ik nu aan het doen? Ga ik haar nu kussen?" ''Vroeg ik mezelf mentaal af. "Nile..W-wat doe j-je?" stotterde Nami. Ik kwam nog steeds dichter. Ineens drukte ik mijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. Ik dacht dat Nami me zou wegduwen ,maar in tegendeel...Ze trok me naar zich toe en kuste me terug. 'Word Vervolgd....''' Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Nami Categorie:Nile Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Masamune Categorie:Shuichi